


[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, Flowers, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Necromancy, POV Multiple, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Touch-Starved, Touching, necromancer bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Bucky didn't want much. Just to keep his head down, to sell his scavenged flowers in peace, and to stay off Shield's radar. His life would have been a lot easier if his flowers weren't dead and if being a necromancer wasn't illegal, but easy or not, he was getting by. Steve didn't want much, either. He was happy working for Shield, he had good friends, and overall his life was going just about the way he wanted it. Problem was, being happy with your life was generally an invitation for fate to throw a spanner in the works—and in Steve's specific case, it was going to be a spanner named Bucky.(A love story about flowers, trust, and magic and the choices we make about doing what's right.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Necrofloranomicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 

> Updating every-other-day-ish until complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects details are in the chapter endnotes.

Chapter 1: with music and sound effects

Length: 10:46

File size: 6.11 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0sftr3e0a5vk0j0/The%20Necrofloronomicon%20Chapter%201%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

Chapter 1: with sound effects

Length: 8:23

File size: 4.81 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sdy5up8y75yvzxt/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%201%20sfx%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vdsb84s07d6u8so/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_1_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 1 with tags: no music or sound effects

Length: 9:57

File size: 5.70 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6pwbnbngisslule/The%20Necrofloronomicon%20Chapter%201%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yte60kiyy0bxkxy/The_Necrofloronomicon_Chapter_1_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 1 are:
> 
> 1\. "Dead Flowers" by Demon Hunter  
2\. "The Winter Soldier" by Henry Jackman  
3\. a radio effect  
4\. a gunshot sound effect  
5\. an explosion sound effect


	2. 5 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects details are in the chapter end notes.

Chapter 2: With sound effects only

File size: 8.33 MB

Length: 14:11

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/to818dbpsgoyb3w/Necroofloranomicon%20chapter%202%20sfx%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/17thbij0bi7aruc/Necroofloranomicon_chapter_2_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 2: No music or sound effects

File size: 8.20 MB

Length: 14:01

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tgne2p4y4o01a8g/The%20Necrofloronomicon%20Chapter%202%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dyxk3522lc6tu9b/The_Necrofloronomicon_Chapter_2_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 2 are:
> 
> 1\. "The Winter Soldier" by Henry Jackman  
2\. "Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri  
3\. water sloshing sound effects  
4\. a snoring sound effect  
5\. a radio effect  
6\. splashing  
7\. muddy squelching


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects details are in the chapter end notes.

Chapter 3: With music and sound effects

File size: 13.82 MB

Length: 23:40

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mr17wbxybolae80/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%203%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

Chapter 3: With sound effects

File size: 13.31 MB

Length: 23:01

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zb7erjlr6enzbu1/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_3_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 3: No music or sound effects

File size: 13.22 MB

Length: 22:37

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/opfn05pn0sgeof4/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%203%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vgeus6jfzc1qopv/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_3_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Dead Flowers" by Demon Hunter  
2\. "The Winter Soldier" by Henry Jackman  
3\. heartbeat sound effects  
4\. door slam sound effect  
5\. street noise sound effect  
6\. "Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri  
7\. metallic impact sound effect


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects details are in the chapter end notes.

Chapter 4: With music and sound effects

File size: 16.73 MB

Length: 29.11

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/23st144rrcc5le9/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%204%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

Chapter 4: With sound effects

File size: 16.12 MB

Length: 27:57

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qfus5pzc1miw6f2/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_4_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 4: No music or sound effects

File size: 16.11 MB

Length: 27:57

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4b28zvu8ngnlm0t/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%204%20%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ogpyzh6ydp7pvic/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_4__no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 4 are:
> 
> 1\. "Dead Flowers" by Demon Hunter  
2\. "The Winter Soldier" by Henry Jackman  
3\. radio effects  
4\. a truck horn sound  
5\. a gust of wind sound


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects details are in the chapter end notes.

Chapter 5: With music and sound effects

File size: 18.48 MB

Length: 31:31

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hu2u6x05nywijyz/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%205%20with%20sfx%20fixed.mp3?dl=0)

Chapter 5: With sound effects

File size: 17.86 MB

Length: 30:26

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y69yg8kdp5itze3/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_5_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 5: No music or sound effects

File size: 17.83MB

Length: 30:27

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/que1zb1aos8uou3/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%205%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6zwa3gk8skphpe4/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_5_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 5 are:
> 
> 1\. "Dead Flowers" by Demon Hunter  
2\. "Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri  
3\. knocking  
4\. moving box  
6\. shifting clothes  
7\. footsteps  
8\. subway ambiance


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I have to go back and remove "Dead Flowers" from every Mediafire version! The Dropbox version still has the music. Please let me know if you have any other issues viewing or downloading the podfic. 
> 
> Music and sound effects are listed in the end notes for this chapter.

Chapter 6: With music and sound effects

File size: 11.00 MB

Length: 19:02

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ak84bh767w34j8k/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%206%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

Chapter 6: With sound effects

File size: 10.40 MB

Length: 17:51

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p5h3r41kels5439/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_6_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 6: No music or sound effects

File size: 10.41 MB

Length: 17:53

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rw7li8ld6v0knyj/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%206%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0b1msb5ngrxw2gb/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_6_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects in Chapter 6 are:
> 
> 1\. "Dead Flowers" by Demon Hunter  
2."Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri (modified)  
3\. knocking  
4\. kitchen sink running with dishes clattering


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects details are in the chapter end notes.

Chapter 7: With sound effects

File size: 12.05 MB

Length: 21:49

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n2bosofkdg36i4h/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%207%20sfx%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/55o2hsz5umum87v/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_7_sfx_no_music.mp3/file)

Chapter 7: No music or sound effects

File size: 12.02 MB

Length: 21:47

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yb80d9e5ywdb2mh/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%207%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bovr7csf4gq7y7p/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_7_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 7 are:
> 
> 1\. "Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri  
2\. radio effect  
3\. knocking  
4\. a phone alarm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects details are in the chapter end notes.

Chapter 8: With sound effects

File size: 8.93 MB

Length: 15:47

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/imw867nr6zqk8di/Necrofloranomicon%20Chapter%208%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e2sx6ftlk9lega4/Necrofloranomicon_Chapter_8_with_sfx.mp3/file)

Chapter 7: No music or sound effects

File size: 8.61 MB

Length: 15:44

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dej28ck2h0bs4ur/The%20Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%208%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d0a1zibfxw4n917/The_Necrofloranomicon_chapter_8_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects in Chapter 8 are:
> 
> 1\. telephone effect  
2\. door opening  
3\. echo effect  
4\. laundromat ambiance


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects details are in the chapter endnotes

Chapter 9: With sound effects

File size: 8.75 MB

Length: 15:58

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kc0ur8c1mkq408p/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%209%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ua21qlo3epr36gv/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_9_with_sfx.mp3/file)

Chapter 9: No music or sound effects

File size: 8.67 MB

Length: 15:58

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tez9h5v65b1vqbr/Necrofloranomicon%20chapter%209%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uth4a4oyh5u7ep8/Necrofloranomicon_chapter_9_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 9 are (in no particular order because I kept adding things):
> 
> 1\. "The Winter Soldier" by Henry Jackman  
2\. "Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri  
3\. knocking  
4\. indistinct conversation  
5\. a burst of game music  
6\. rustling paper  
7\. Crowd, interior, nervous with tense murmuring. by the BBC   
http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/?q=murmur  
8\. dead air buzz


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a long chapter. I forgot how long until I was working on the sound effects. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Music and sound effects are listed in the end notes.

Chapter 10: With sound effects

File size: 23.41 MB

Length: 43:46

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ylohsm4jvyvdz1h/Necrofloranomicon%20Chapter%2010%20SFX%20only.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c6n4x5hw9xx6uwl/The_Necrofloranomicon_Chapter_10_sfx.mp3/file)

Chapter 10: No music or sound effects

File size: 22.78 MB

Length: 42:56

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o0upygl3ayciuf1/Necrofloranomicon%20Chapter%2010%20no%20SFX.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a4rql98qkpeljhm/The_Necrofloronomicon_Chapter_10_no_sfx.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and sound effects used in Chapter 10 are (in no particular order because I kept adding things):
> 
> 1\. "The Winter Soldier" by Henry Jackman  
2\. "Farewell to Bucky" by Alan Silvestri  
3\. jackhammering  
4\. sledgehammers  
5\. falling debris  
6\. skillsaw  
7\. dragon roar and breathing  
8\. rock impact


End file.
